Calvin's Televideo Game Adventure
by PalomBlade
Summary: What happens when Calvin invents a machine that transports him into a world with TV and video game characters? Find out in this story! Please read and review. No flames.
1. The Televideo Game Machine

I am PalomBlade. I used to be CatCoolBlack because of my black cats, but I'm afraid that somebody would misinterpret my penname. This is my first Calvin and Hobbes Fanfic. Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie aren't owned by me of course. They are all owned by Bill Watterson. On to the story!

**

* * *

**

Calvin's Televideo Game Adventure

Chapter One: The Televideo Game Machine

Since it was a boring day for Calvin and Hobbes, they decided to go to Melvin's and Plato's house. You see, Melvin is a good friend of Calvin. Calvin usually comes to his house to play video games with him and to watch good-quality television that he can't get at his house. Melvin likes to invent stuff like Calvin does. Although his creations aren't as great as Calvin's, at least they aren't as chaotic as Calvin's Time Machine or the Transfomigifier Gun. He lives with Plato, his panther friend. Unlike Hobbes, Plato has always liked excitement. That's why he likes the inventions that Calvin makes. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

"So what's this invention that you have been making with Melvin?" asked Hobbes while walking with Calvin on the way to Melvin's house. Hobbes is usually afraid when Calvin makes new inventions, but since he was working on his invention with Melvin this time, it couldn't be too bad.

"You'll find out when we get there, but you have to promise to not tell anyone about it. If you do, I'll kick you out of G.R.O.S.S. for sure," Calvin said.

Soon, Calvin and Hobbes were at the front door of Melvin's house. Calvin rang the doorbell. A boy that was about the same age and height as Calvin came to the door. He was wearing a blue shirt with vertical stripes, some red pants, and a pair of green shoes. The boy also had some brown hair that was in a cowlick. Beside him was a black panther that was standing up tall.

"Melvin, want to show the invention that we have been making together to Hobbes?" asked Calvin.

"What about we show him our invention together?" asked the boy.

"This should be exciting," said the panther.

"If this new invention travels through time, makes clones, transformigifies, etc., then count me out," said Hobbes.

"Unlike my previous inventions, I worked on this one with Melvin. There is nothing that can possibly go wrong with this one," Calvin said.

"Our invention is in my living room, want to check it out Hobbes? Just like Calvin said, the new device is totally safe," said Melvin.

However, Plato wanted to scare Hobbes, "Hey Hobbes. I heard that they didn't fix all the bugs in the invention. It'll most likely transport you to another world for good."

Hobbes almost leapt out of Melvin's house, but Calvin somehow managed to grab on to Hobbes. Calvin got a can of tuna out from Melvin's refrigerator to feed to Hobbes. Then the two boys and the two cats went to the living room. In Melvin's living room, there were all of Melvin's video game stuff, comic books, video tapes, and DVDs, as well as his plasma-screen TV and Calvin's Time Machine with the words, "Time Machine" crossed out. Below the crossed off word, the word, "Televideo Game Machine" was scribbled in. There were wires that connected the Televideo Game Machine to all the stuff that was mentioned being in Melvin's living room.

"Behold! The Televideo Game Machine!" announced Calvin and Melvin.

"With this machine, we will be able to go into the Televideo Game world, the world where all of the video games, TV shows, movies, even some comic books are combined," continued Calvin.

"Plus, it will be a great way to wait for the Wii," added Melvin.

Hobbes wasn't so sure about getting into this new invention, but since Calvin threatened to take away his G.R.O.S.S. privileges, he had no choice but to go into the box with the other three. Once Calvin, Hobbes, Melvin, and Plato were in the Televideo Game Machine, an angry, wet Susie came into the living room.

"CALVIN!" she screamed.

"Uh-oh. She must be angry for the water balloon that I tossed at her earlier. Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Calvin.

Calvin started up the Televideo Game Machine, but before it started, Susie jumped into the box and started to strangle Calvin. Something really bizarre happened to the machine as it floated up. The wires then started emitting large amounts of energy from the items in Melvin's living room into the box that they were in. Everything, except for the gang, the Televideo Game Machine, and all of Melvin's stuff disappeared. By that time, Susie stopped strangling Calvin.

"I knew this was a bad idea all along!" screamed Hobbes.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted the unfazed Plato.

"I'm going to tell your parents about this!" yelled Susie.

"I thought that I took all the necessary precautions to prevent this from happening!" said Melvin.

"I made a few adjustments to this thing before we left," Calvin said.

"YOU WHAT!?" screamed both Hobbes, Susie, and Melvin in unison.

"I just made it, so that it would get us to the Televideo Game world a lot faster," said Calvin.

Before Hobbes, Susie, and Melvin could complain, the Televideo Game Machine that they were all in vanished. The five of them fell into a dark void.

* * *

When Calvin woke up, he noticed that all his friends, his Televideo Game Machine, and Susie were all gone.

"Hobbes! Melvin! Plato! Even you too Susie! Where are you!?" shouted Calvin.

When Calvin looked at his surroundings, he realized that he was in some prehistoric jungle.

"I tried to make the Time Machine into a Televideo Game machine, but it took me into the past instead!? Well, at least there are dinosaurs here," said Calvin to himself.

Just then, three Tyrannosaurus Rexes spotted Calvin. The biggest and most intimidating one was purple. The two smaller ones were both green. Calvin turned around and saw those dinosaurs standing close to him.

"It's a little boy. Let's eat him!" said one of the smaller ones.

"Good idea!" said the purple dinosaur.

This is probably the only time that Calvin was unhappy when he saw a dinosaur. The dinosaurs reminded him of Moe and his gang, but the purple one reminded him even more of Barney the Dinosaur.

* * *

That's all of chapter one. Calvin actually got transported into the Televideo Game world, not the past. I made the original characters Melvin and Plato, so that there is a logical reason how on how Calvin gets into the Televideo Game world. As you should know, Calvin doesn't really get good TV quality at his house, and one could assume that he doesn't get any video games from his parents either. Please review, no flames. I'll do some more when I get some good reviews. 


	2. Tracer Bullet's Toughest Case

I am PalomBlade. Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie aren't owned by me of course. They are all owned by Bill Watterson. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and the yoshis are owned by Nintendo. Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Metal Sonic, and Silver Sonic are owned by Sega. Jim Davis owns Garfield. Naruto, the Kids Next Door, the Powerpuff Girls, Father, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are all owned by Cartoon Network. Second chapter, here we come!

_

* * *

_

In the last chapter, Calvin made a new invention called the Televideo Game Machine with a little help from his friend, Marvin. It's supposed to take you to the Televideo Game world, but it seemed to malfunction on the way there. Once Calvin woke up, he found out that he was in some ancient jungle. Calvin noticed that he has been separated from his friends, along with Susie as well. He then encountered three dinosaurs that wanted to eat him. You might be wondering what happened to Hobbes. You'll find out soon.

**Calvin's Televideo Game Adventure**

Chapter Two: Tracer Bullet's Toughest Case

Hobbes woke up to find that he was in a high-tech prison cell along with a boy with blonde, spiky hair. No, this kid wasn't Calvin. He was at least twice as old as Calvin, wore orange clothes, along with a blue headband with some type of symbol on it, and he even wore blue shoes that had missing tips on them. Hobbes decided to talk to the boy to find out what's going on.

"Hello there. Do you know where we are?" Hobbes asked the boy.

"I've seen giant talking toads and talking foxes, but never a talking tiger," said the boy. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the fifth Hokage! Believe it!"

"I'm Hobbes, but what's a Hokage?" asked Hobbes.

"You don't know what a Hokage is? A Hokage is a very skilled ninja that watches over a village," explained Naruto.

Hobbes thought for a while, then he knew what to say, "Aren't you the boy with the Nine-Tailed Fox in that one TV show that Melvin likes?"

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NINE-TAILED FOX BEING SEALED INSIDE OF ME!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"That's because you're a cartoon character like the people from the Powerpuff Girls show. Well, Calvin and Melvin tested out their machine to go to a world with cartoon and video game characters. When it malfunctioned, I seemed to have ended up here," Hobbes explained.

"I-I'm a Powerpuff Girl?" asked a very confused Naruto.

Just then, an egg-shaped man that was wearing a red jacket, black pants, and goggles came to check on the prison. He also had a wild mustache too. The man then put an overweight, orange cat into the same cell that Hobbes and Naruto were in.

"Nice how you dropped me here," said the orange cat sarcastically.

"Mwahaha! I'm known as the evil Dr. Eggman and you are my prisoners." said the strange man.

"So why did you capture us?" asked Hobbes.

"I haven't really thought about that yet, but who I really want to capture is Sonic," said Eggman. "Since I don't have anytime to talk to you three, I'll let the Delightful Children from Down the Lane watch you."

Just then, five children that seem to be stuck together in some formation came into the room.

"So if we watch these prisoners, will you loan Father Metal Sonic, so that he can destroy the Kids Next Door?" asked the five children at the same time.

"No, Metal Sonic is too precious to lend to you. You can have Silver Sonic," reasoned Dr. Eggman.

"No! We want Metal Sonic!" shouted the Delightful Children as they aimed their guns at Eggman.

"Fine. You can have Metal Sonic. Happy now?" asked a reluctant Eggman.

The Delightful Children lowered their guns and started to watch over the prison as Eggman left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin was being chased by three dinosaurs that wanted to eat him.

"Maybe I shouldn't of wrote all those excuses to skip gym class," Calvin said as he was tired from running.

Just by luck, Calvin spotted a red sports car somewhere along the way.

"Who am I kidding? Who needs gym class when they got a car?" Calvin said to himself as he got into the mysterious car.

Once Calvin sat down on the driver's seat, the car started to drive without Calvin doing anything else.

Calvin then heard a scream from nowhere, "AAAAHH! I got a parasite inside of me!"

Calvin didn't know what to do now. The dinosaurs were out of sight, but the red car was still driving itself and screaming as well. Soon, the car drove off of the cliff and landed in some strange type of village. For buildings, there were colored, dome-shaped caves. Since the possessed car was stuck in the mud, Calvin had an opportunity to get out of it. Once he got out, he realized that the car was talking.

"Are-are you the parasite that was inside of me?" asked the car.

"I'm no parasite! I'm Calvin, the greatest six-year old in the universe, as well as dictator of club G.R.O.S.S. I may have been inside of you, but that doesn't give you the right to call me a parasite!" shouted Calvin to the car.

"Well sorry!" said the red car sarcastically. "By the way, I'm Lightning McQueen. I'm a very famous car. Ka-Chow!"

"Gesundheit. See ya some other time." Calvin said as he started walking away from the talking car.

"You're going to ditch me?" asked Lightning.

Calvin ignored what McQueen said and continued to go into the village.

"Great. Now I won't ever get out of here! And my lawyer is still on his vacation in Tahiti. I'm doomed," sighed Lightning.

* * *

The scenery then switched to an orange car that was playing volleyball with some other cars.

"Yippee! I still have two more weeks of vacation! Oh well, Lightning won't need me for quite a while anyways," said the orange car. "Let's play Simon Says next!"

* * *

Now we get back to Calvin's adventure. In the village, Calvin saw cave people.

He asked one of the cavemen where he was, "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"You in Dome City in Dino Island," explained the caveman.

"Wait a minute, Melvin said that there was a TV show that had these cavemen as villagers. I must be in the Flintstones!" exclaimed Calvin. "But wait a minute. Dinosaur Island and Dome City? This must be the low production rate cartoon show that's based off of the game, Super Mario World. Melvin said that he had old video tapes of the show. Calvin then realized something, he had to find Hobbes, Melvin, Plato, and even Susie.

"Have you recently seen a tiger, a brown-haired boy with a blue shirt, a black panther, or a slimy girl?" Calvin asked another caveman.

"Me no see tiger, boy, panther, or slimy girl," the caveman said.

"Let me know if you see any of these people," Calvin informed.

"Huh? What is me doing?" wondered the same caveman.

Calvin continued to walk through the city asking the cave people the same question with the same answer, until he saw two plumbers that wore red. They both had on red hats, but they still looked a little different. The first one had a red shirt, blue overalls, and blue eyes. The other plumber had on a blue shirt, red overalls, and black eyes. It looked like that they were arguing.

"No, I'm a the real Mario!" shouted the first guy in an Italian accent.

"No way you are the Mario, and everybody knows it!" argued the second plumber in a Brooklyn accent.

"Excuse me, but what are you fighting about?" asked Calvin.

"I just met this a one guy that thinks that he's a me!" said plumber with the blue overalls.

"No fair! I was just going to say that!" shouted the Mario with red overalls.

"_Two plumbers, both claiming that he is of a certain person with the name of Mario, a citizen of the so called Mushroom Kingdom. Logically, only one of them could be correct. This could be Tracer Bullet's toughest case yet. Plumber A was wearing blue overalls and spoke in a strange Italian sort of way, while Plumber B wore red overalls and spoke like that he came from Brooklyn. Both suspects were wearing suspicious looking, red hats with the cryptic letter "M" on it. The mysterious "M" could mean mashed potatoes, it could mean mushroom, or it could mean mama-mia. And why are the hats red? What does this all mean?_" Calvin said while he was zoomed into his own imaginary world.

"Tell him that I am a the real a Mario!" shouted the Mario with blue overalls.

"Hah! The real Mario would never speak in an Italian accent!" exclaimed the Mario with red overalls.

"_They both seem to qualify to be this so called "Mario", but one of them had to be lying. Then it hit me. Plumber B certainly had a chubby looking face, so he couldn't possibly be the real Mario. Plumber B must of been Mario's little brother, "Luigi". This Luigi guy must have been so jealous of not being in the spotlight, that he decided to dress up as the Mario guy to get all the attention. Another great mystery solved by Tracer Bullet!_" Calvin proudly said as he was still in his dream world.

"Thanks for a clearing about who was the real a me, but I don't think that's a Luigi. Luigi is a taller then I am," explained the real Mario.

A tall plumber with a green hat, green shirt, blue overalls, and blue eyes came into the scene. "He's a correct you know," he said in a slightly Italian accent.

"_The mystery wasn't completely solved like Tracer Bullet has planned. Another plumber came in and claims that plumber B wasn't Luigi in disguise. Who was this mystery man that came unexpected? Looking at the height and clothes of the third plumber, he could only be one person. He must be Waluigi, a mercenary hired by this Luigi guy to prevent anyone from finding out that he was disguised as this "Mario" which they speak about,_" Calvin "explained."

"How dare you! First, they call me the green man, but now, they call me by a my rival's name, Waluigi!? I'm Luigi!" snapped the man in green.

Just then, another tall plumber came by too. He had on a blue shirt, green overalls, and green eyes. "Hey! What's going on?" asked the fourth plumber in a Brooklyn accent.

"_However, all is not what it seems to be. A fourth plumber came into the scene. Since he looked a lot like Waluigi, he must of been another one of evil Luigi's mercenaries. It also concludes that Plumber D must be the infamous Wario,_" said "Tracer Bullet."

"Who is Wario?" asked the fake Mario and the second Luigi.

"Aha! You don't know who a Wario is! You are the fakes all along" exclaimed the real Mario and the Luigi with blue overalls at the same time.

"I don't know anything about Wario or Waluigi, but what I do know is that I'm Mario," said the fake Mario.

"You can't fool us twice! I came into this world where all the video game and cartoon characters come together! The people in this TV show that's based off of a video game should know who the real Mario and whoever that green guy is!" shouted Calvin.

The two Marios and two Luigis took time to think about things. They then realized a detail that "Tracer Bullet" missed.

"If this world has both cartoon and video game characters in it, one pair of us must be from a video game, while the other duo would be from a cartoon show," concluded one of the Marios.

"_Aha! Finally! Tracer Bullet has just solved his toughest case all by himself! Who knew that two of the plumbers were actually illegal clones from Hyrule?_" said "Tracer Bullet."

Just then, a frog-like tongue stuck onto Calvin. As it dragged him, he realized that the tongue belonged to the purple dinosaur that has been chasing him.

"Don't eat me! I'm high in calories! You'll be sorry!" Calvin shouted just before the purple yoshi swallowed him.

Just then, the yoshi hatched an egg with purple spots on it. The top part of the egg broke off, revealing Calvin's head. The four famous plumbers, some of the yoshis and cavemen, as well as Lightning McQueen that also saw the whole thing all laughed at what happened to Calvin.

* * *

Did you like that chapter? In different situations in this story, Calvin will use his alter egos just like he did in this chapter. The show that Calvin is currently in is the Super Mario World TV show. You probably wouldn't know anything about it, because it's an old TV show. Please send me some reviews, so that I will continue on with this story. See you later! 


End file.
